lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Archivo:Frozen Let it go Let her go (Helsa)
Descripción FACEBOOK PAGE: https://www.facebook.com/PirateMermaid Read, then ask ;) Song: Let It Go/Let Her Go by Sam Tsui Programs: Adobe After Effects Cs6 and Sony Vegas Pro. 11 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HEY GUYS!!! OMG 7000 SUBBIES????????? WHAT????? AHHHHHH!!! Ok, ok, I'll promise I'll make a special video for you guys! *_* Anyway, this video is dedicated to my friend Anita. You know, since Disney showed Anna and Elsa for the first time (in foreeeeveeeer... ok no xD), Anita and I have said we are them :P I'm Anna and She's Elsa XP and then Kristoff and Hans came and I liked Kristoff and she liked Hans, so we start pairing them, you know Kristanna and Helsa of course (So... can I say we started the Helsa thing?? Yeah? Cause we did... Ok? Ok... xD) Anyway, then we read Hans was the villain (tumblr and spoilers) but we still love those pairings, so I love Kristanna and she loves Helsa! And that's why I decided to make this to her! We want a Kristanna Wedding and a Helsa love in Frozen 2 *_* (Yeah Disney, we're talking to you!) Ok... now, the plot! xD PLOT: Everything starts when Hans was a kid. He was a loved boy, her mother gave him all the love he needed, but when she died, everything changed... his life changed, and he became to man of the first movie. Anyway, the movie passes... he almost killed Anna and Elsa bla, bla, bla... Ok, one year later (I say one year, I'm not pretty sure xD) he goes to Arendelle again, this time with his 12 brothers, cause Klaus wants to apologize because of his brother's behavior (Hans! You've been a BAD GUY D:) Elsa is not happy to have Hans in her kingdom, she doesn't want to forgive him or his brothers, she doesn't want ANYTHING with the southern Isles and that makes Klaus upset. He blames Hans for everything and says "you're not my brother". NOTE: What I wanted to show is Hans relationship with his brothers, they don't give him a chance, they ignore him and act like they wouldn't care. Back to the plot.... Hans is pretty sad, he feels terrible, Elsa heard everything from the door and even she feels bad about it... she feels bad for him. Then he apologizes, "I don't blame you for being angry, I deserve it... I'm sorry", wow, that was weird for her... but she can't forgive him.... Not yet, she's not ready! But anyway she decided to give him a chance; maybe he could be a good guy... Time passes and they start feeling something for each other, they have nothing in common... They're different, but they like that. After all that time she actuallythinks he changed and tells Anna, who doesn't agree with her and reminds her all that he did. In that discussion something happens, a little accident, the lamp or candelabrum or whatever falls down and it almost kill Elsa, but Hans saves her and maybe.... Die (?) xD Elsa cries, maybe she was in love with him... His brothers feel really sad, especially Klaus, but guess what? Yeahhh Elsa has magic tears! Hahaha ok no, but her powers save Hans! And HE'S ALIVE AGAIN! YAY! Now after reconciling with his brother, he goes to Elsa and asks her for forgiveness (Again), "Forgive me" he says, but she answer "Don't you see... I can't" because she still think he's the bad one.... OR maybe cause she is afraid of love :3 It's over, the time passes and the princes and king of the Southern Isles have to go back to their kingdom. Hans now knows that He really loves her... cause he "Let her go", he doesn't care about the kingdom anymore, he's in love...and Elsa understands that she has to get over the past, accept it and "Let it go" so she can have a future... a future with him. Maybe it's not late yet... She runs to his ship, froze the fjord and reaches him. "I forgive you" she says, that's all he wanted to hear, they are ready to start all over again and........ KISS! :D Well I hope you guys like it! Pictures at the end... Anita and me xD Kisses! Categoría:Vídeos